


Mon petit enfer à moi

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Il avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel qu'il allait ABSOLUMENT enseigner à ses enfants : Travaille bien à l'école pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de ta vie, quelque chose que tu aimes et qui te rend heureux parce que sinon tu travailleras dans la merde. Et si jamais tu n'as pas la chance ou les moyens à l'école, alors reste droit, stoïque. Je sais ce que c'est;mon petit enfer.





	Mon petit enfer à moi

Mon petit enfer à moi : 

...

Loki avait l'habitude de zigzaguer entre les rayons, entre les produits, entre les clients -qui l'insultaient parfois, souvent, tout le temps- parce qu'un client venait de choisir un article sans code barre et qu'il n'avait pas non plus regardé le prix. L'erreur est humaine, c'est rien. Mais parfois, il sentait la colère en lui, monter, monter, parce qu'il savait que ce « rien » rajoutait du « tout » dans son petit enfer à lui. 

Oui, ce job étudiant, si pratique, si confortable, si chouette -oh mon dieu mais regarde ce salaire, mon compte qui se remplit ça fait tellement longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé- s'était lentement transformé en un enfer, son petit enfer. Avec, oui, forcément, Satan, j'ai nommé Nick Fury, patron aussi austère et brise noix que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Sauf qu'au départ, ça allait, hein, il lui souriait, l'avait épaulé lors de la formation, lui disait bonjour lorsqu'il venait récupérer son caisson, demander de la monnaie, téléphonait pour des annulations...Et puis, bam. Ca a changé, vite, très vite, il n'avait rien vu venir. Fury était inlassablement assis derrière son bureau de l'accueil, le regard fermé, les yeux rivés sur des papiers quelconques, le sourire perdu, envolé, effacé. Le « Bonjour » quotidien dont Loki le gratifiait résonnait dans le bureau sans réponse. Au départ, l'étudiant s'était demandé quoi, non sérieusement « Quoi ? » en se rassurant;il devait certainement être occupé. Sauf que...cela devint chose constante. 

Alors Loki attrapait son caisson après avoir demandé la monnaie dans un silence plutôt gêné, parfois ponctué par les soupirs d'irritation de son supérieur, et fonçait se réfugier derrière sa caisse. Mais l'enfer n'avait aucunes limites. Le téléphone à chaque caisse respective résonnait -il l'entendait dans ses pires cauchemars, encore- et à l'autre bout du fil, une voix irrité lui ordonnait ci, cela, ceci...sans aucune forme de politesse et avec, assurément, une agressivité à peine voilée -le tout toujours ponctué d'un soupir. Loki s'était interrogé, encore aujourd'hui sur le pourquoi, le comment. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer ses foudres, sa colère, sa haine ? Il y avait eu ce jour où, dans la pièce adjacente au bureau, en train de trier des anti-vols dans une caisse(parce que sinon tout le monde allait être convoqué pour trier ces foutus anti-vols et Loki avait clairement autre chose à foutre après le taf) où il avait surpris une conversation entre commères. Des rires gras réagissaient aux surnoms attribués aux divers caissières/caissiers. L'ensemble global avait été qualifié de « cassos ». Loki ne voulait juste pas savoir quel était le sien, il en avait tant entendu et tous lui avait arraché le cœur. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quoi ? 

Alors l'enfer continuait donc après l'ouverture de la caisse, passant tout d'abord par les appels constants de l'accueil mais aussi...à travers les clients. Ses collègues avaient tous un regard perdu, énervé, d'incompréhension général, blasé, fini, dépressif. Mais Loki persévérait. Il souriait aux gens, aux collègues. Certains l'appréciaient énormément et étaient, réellement, la seule raison pour Loki de continuer à creuser doucement sa tombe dans son petit enfer. 

Les clients se diffusaient en groupes, nombreux, excessivement nombreux et complexes. Mais Loki en avait vécu des expériences à cette caisse, soupirant lorsqu'une pause lui était accordée, souriait lorsqu'un client lui souriait en retour, lorsqu'on lui disait bonjour ou « bon courage » avant de partir. Lors des premiers jours, l'horreur constante de Loki était de faire attention à ne pas commettre d'erreur lorsqu'il comptait sa caisse, mais comme sa formation avait été si légère qu'une plume, il en avait fait, des erreurs. Et la méchanceté du patron prenait le pas sur la compréhension, se moquant totalement du fait qu'il n'était qu'étudiant, qu'il n'avait pas eu de formation à proprement parler et que l'erreur était humaine(surtout qu'après un second comptage, l'erreur n'existait plus...). 

Il y avait tout de même des moments marrants -même si parfois gênants- dans ce petit enfer, mais Loki ne pouvait en aucun cas les assimiler à son patron, ou à ses collègues. 

Il y avait eu ce playboy -assurément sexy, c'est vrai- qui n'avait acheté que de l'alcool, pratiquement, des préservatifs et éventuellement une pizza à chauffer. Il tendait tous les articles à Loki en prenant un soin calculé de lui toucher les mains -les caresser serait plus juste- avant de lui tendre un bout de papier en même temps que sa carte et, avec un clin d’œil, lui demander : 

« Vous voulez qu'on sorte ce soir ? »

…

« HA HA ! OUAIS ET DONC TU VOIS MOI JE LUI REPONDS- »

« 13,98 euros, s'il vous plaît. »

« NON MAIS ATTENDS QUE JE TE RACONTE. »

Dans ces moments là, il fallait juste attendre que le client(la cliente la plupart du temps) ait terminé sa conversation(d'une plus haute importance, hein). 

…

« Vous avez la carte du magasin ? »

Une vieille dame -c'était souvent la cas- se mettait à renverser son porte monnaie pour débuter une quête périlleuse pour dénicher LA fameuse carte. Sauf que, la plupart du temps, elle ne l'avait pas. 

Client suivant svp. 

…

Plus tard, après peut être une dizaine de client, la vieille dame revenait avec un sourire mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Loki se demandait souvent « Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ? ». Sauf qu'il n'avait rien oublié, hein, rien du tout. Il lui avait rendu sa monnaie, demandé la carte du magasin -qu'elle n'avait pas, vous êtes témoin- et donné son ticket de caisse. Mais la vieille dame voulait certainement l'emmerder, faire passer le temps, on sait pas, on cherche encore. Elle revenait donc, caddie avec elle, pas déchargé et là, Loki savait. Il savait qu'il allait passé un moment de merde. Tout en gardant son calme, il lui souriait poliment et délaissant les clients qui attendaient déjà depuis un moment pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. 

« J'ai retrouvé ma carte de fidélité. »

Loki voulait prendre la fameuse carte, la broyer en mille morceaux. Bordel, pourquoi ce job le rendait-il si méchant, c'était pas bon pour lui tout ça. 

« C'est une bonne chose, Madame. Mais malheureusement l'encaissement est terminé, je ne peux plus rien faire. »

« Alors je perds tous mes avantages ? Dans ce cas je retourne le caddie. »

Loki avala difficilement sa salive, tentant malgré tout de garder son calme. Mais dans sa tête, c'était la bombe nucléaire, l'apocalypse, le Jour d'Après. Pour si peu ? Qui a dit pour si peu ? Ce n'était pas cela en soit qui le faisait réagir ainsi, c'était la réaction de son patron lorsqu'il allait devoir lui annoncer. 

Quelle journée de merde. Il voulait mourir avalé par la caisse enregistreuse. 

…

Il y avait aussi ce client qui n'avait rien d'autre sur lui que des pièces rouges pour payer un article à près de cinq euros, alors qu'il était 19h59 et que le magasin fermait dans une petite minute. Alors Loki comptait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, stressé parce que certains de ses collègues nettoyaient déjà leur caisses et que le patron allait encore le presser ce soir pour que tout soit terminé en cinq minutes -il ressortait d'ailleurs généralement lessivé et plus blasé que jamais. 

« Il manque un euro et trois centimes, Monsieur. »

Le mec -le genre de type qui s'en battait tout à fait les couilles, vous savez, se mettait à farfouiller dans ses poches pleines de monnaie rouges -la ferraille comme l'appelaient ses collègues- et en ressortait une grosse poignée. Sauf que lorsque Loki se mettait à reprendre son calcul, le téléphone de la caisse se mettait à sonner et que la lourde voix de Fury aboyait un « Alors tu fais quoi ? Magne toi ! », Loki se rendait compte qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. 

Il voulait mourir électrocuté par les branchements dangereux sous la caisse. 

…

Lorsque le magasin était trop calme, il fallait s'occuper. Logique, et Loki le comprenait parce qu'il n'était certainement pas payé à rien faire. Sauf qu'il devait nettoyer sous les caisses, là où les fils dangereux et dénudés se trouvaient. Il y trouvait de tout, des pièces de monnaie, des bouteilles, un œuf éclaté, une pêche moisie et des bouts de verres. Bouts de verres avec lesquels il finit par se couper un jour. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ce dernier se trouvait ici, mais il savait une chose : Il n'allait pas se gêner pour quitter sa caisse et se soigner avant que ça infecte. 

Au bureau, on lui servit un regard de juge et on lui tendit -balança serait plus juste- un pansement avant de l'intimer de retourner au travail. Oh, et puis au final, reviens, j'ai un bon taf pour toi : Va nettoyer les chiottes -toilettes qui, bien entendu, n'étaient pas dans un état parfait...

…

Alors d'accord, Loki avait beaucoup changé depuis ce taf étudiant. Il était devenu méchant avec ses proches, avec tout le monde, distant, froid, calculateur mais il avait aussi appris la vie, ce que c'était d'être une véritable merde, un déchet que quelqu'un souhaitait uniquement piétiner et, peut être même enterrer. Il en faisait peut être de trop, mais sa vie avait littéralement changé. 

Il avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose qu'il allait ABSOLUMENT enseigner à ses enfants : Travaille bien à l'école pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de ta vie, quelque chose que tu aimes et qui te rend heureux parce que sinon tu travailleras dans la merde. Et si jamais tu n'as pas la chance ou les moyens à l'école, alors reste droit, stoïque face à ce que tu vas endurer mais surtout, reste toi même. Je sais ce que c'est. Pour ma part, il s'agit de mon petit enfer à moi. 

…

Mon Petit Enfer à Moi, by xNJx

…

NDA : Malheureusement, ceci est inspiré de fait réel -vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien- et j'espère que ça ne vous arrivera jamais, même si, pour gagner de l'argent et faire en sorte que votre vie soit meilleure on doit passer par des choses comme celles ci.


End file.
